Flowers for my Lady
by CastrumOceanus
Summary: "Oh Belle, it's already too Once you've given your soul you can't have it back, or at least not to the way it was Don't cry now, you got your wish didn't you? You humans are so strange " Who knew plucking roses could be so troublesome? Belle makes a wish she'll live to regret, or will she? (Based on the Brothers Grimm version of Beauty and the Beast)
1. Cyclamens for my Daughter

_**Hi. I will tell you straight out that I am an amateur at this so try not to be too frustrated with me when you read this. Drop a review please, so that I can improve but let's keep the criticism nice and constructive rather than throwing flames and saying 'your writing sucks!'. **_

_**But thank you for clicking and bothering to read a bit. **_

_**Just so you know, this story is based upon the Grimms' Fairy Tales, so this is a little different from the traditional Disney version everyone knows about. But it will stick to the Grimms' Brothers' plot for a while…but that'll change a few chappies later.**_

_**Update: 1st chapter has been edited for grammatical errors**_

_**Special thanks to my beta reader: D3N1Z3N**_

**Disclaimer: This isn't mine. Everything belongs to the rightful owners.**

There once was a wealthy merchant, who would be leaving for very important business in the capital. He asked each of his daughters what they would want while he was there.

"Perhaps some clothes. A woman must look her best in front of her suitors after all," the eldest, Juliet, said. She was by far, the most elegant of all his children, with her blonde hair always pulled up neatly and an elegant dress to compliment her figure. Always the popular one, that one.

"Pearls and jewels, they are far finer than any man I shall meet," said the second. Selena was her name. As cold as ever, but her blue eyes behind those thick spectacles that belied this frostiness. Her chestnut hair was always done in a tight bun, matched with formal clothing that reminded him of a librarian. Truly, she was the cleverest of his daughters.

"Some roses? The garden is in dire need of them…," the youngest said to him. The man sighed. It was the middle of winter, but as it was Belle, his dearest little one, he agreed to it all the same. She was the one that looked most like his late wife, with her long blonde hair falling around her shoulders in a feathery mess, and always in a dirty frock from playing too much outside. The most innocent and childish of his children.

He set out, each daughter giving him affectionate hugs and teary farewells. "Be safe, Father!" his dear Belle called out.

"Try not to lose your things again, Father," Selena said. Cold as she seemed, there was still an undertone of warmth and worry. He thought he saw a little tear glimmer in her eyes, but that could have just been the girl's spectacles.

"Don't worry, Father. I will surely protect the manor whilst you are away," Juliet said confidently, though there was slight tremble in her voice.

He smiled at each of them. The capital was so far away, and there had been rumors of strange creatures that led travelers astray, but made sure he would make it back. He had an escort after all. "Goodbye my children; grieve not for me! I will return before you know it," and he kissed each one on the head before he mounted his horse and left.

* * *

"Are you mad?! Roses in the winter?" the old crone laughed at him hysterically before coughing harshly. "Go back to the looney bin you came from!" and the hag slammed the door shut in his face. Honestly, he didn't think that the hospitality around the kingdom had deteriorated this much. Gregory looked like he wished to give the hag a piece of his mind, but he held the angry man back.

"Now, now, it isn't so ridiculous to find that people are a little less than hospitable during this harsh winter."

"Sir, that woman has slandered your good name. An insult to you is an insult to me," his eyes shifted to the rest of the decrepit village they stopped at, "This place reeks of criminals and cutthroats, perhaps we should stay somewhere else, Sir Frederick."

"I suppose we should," and he sighed. He had gotten such nice clothes and beautiful jewels for his elder children, but not a single rose could be found. He shouldn't have expected much, roses would never survive the winter after all. Yet it depressed him all the same to disappoint his precious little girl.

They rode on, intending to arrive in the neighboring (and hopefully friendlier) town two leagues away, before the sun set. But as the sun continued to sink into the horizon, Gregory felt it would be faster if they cut through the forest, to which Frederick promptly agreed.

After several hours, they were hopelessly lost. It was dark, and they could not ride any farther. So they set up camp in the forest for the night, but it felt as if there were eyes everywhere. Frederick could not get any sleep at all that night. He thought he heard voices whispering; saying things that he could barely comprehend, they were frightening and soothing at the same time. The voices haunted him until day broke.

* * *

They continued to ride until they saw a castle. Strange indeed! In fact, it seemed well-kept, but no one was there, and even stranger the area surrounding the castle seemed to be enjoying spring early. Beyond the castle gates was a beautiful garden, filled with all the plants Frederick had ever seen and even more that he had never known existed.

In the middle sat a beautiful red rose, something that his dear little daughter had yearned for. He could hear the voice again, whispering silently. He could not hear what they were saying but he could feel them urging him to take the rose. Before he knew it, he was at the gate. Nothing seemed to matter at all except for procuring that rose. He walked right through. Funny, how the gate was not locked. He went up to the beautiful red rose and plucked. A feeling of triumph surged through him, how beautiful it was! Petals so perfect, a color so beautifully red.

When he turned to leave, he saw a great, ferocious lion standing behind him. He screamed.

Of all things, Frederick did not expect to be taken prisoner by a talking lion. Nor did he understand what had compelled him to act as he did. At the moment, he was trapped in the dungeons and was chained to the wall. He begged the lion to let him go, he had some very important people he needed to meet, he said to it. If anything, he desired to see them just once more before he was to give up his life.

"Please, please, sir…" he took a moment to suppress the sob trying to make its way out of his throat, "…I-I, I have a family…before you kill me, please…please just let me see them…just once more…Pl-"

"Enough!" the lion roared. Frederick flinched back into the wall and stopped his pleading. The lion looked at him with calculating eyes. "Thieves and trespassers are to be punished accordingly. No man is exempt, do not attempt to use your family as an excuse you miserable wretch."

At that, the lion left, leaving the bereft man behind. Poor, poor Frederick. He was sure he would never see his daughters again. And on that note, he wallowed in his regret until he finally fell asleep, his daughter's faces haunting his dreams all the while.

* * *

Belle woke up screaming. Her sisters ran into the room, as well as all the servants. Juliet came over and put her arms around her, comfortingly rubbing small circles on the small of her back. Harriet sat on her right, holding hand and patting it awkwardly, but it was reassuring all the same.

When Belle regained her composure, and Juliet had shooed the rest of the servants away, did she speak. "I...I'm fine now...thank you."

A small frown graced Juliet's features. "You screamed like you were being murdered and you expect me to leave you? I think not."

"Stuttering does not suit you. I will stay until the strength in your voice returns," Selena remarked.

Belle frowned, but didn't say anything. Her sisters were rather stubborn when it came to her safety. She was not fragile, far from it, she was much more athletic than her sisters. It must have been because she was the youngest, and it slightly irked her that she was always the object of concern. But perhaps their coddling would do for now after what she had seen.

"Don't you wish to talk about it?" Juliet said, gently to her, arms still wrapped comfortingly around her shoulders.

"No, I'm fine. I can't even remember what I was dreaming about anyways," her sisters shared knowing looks and pushed her onto the bed. Juliet was on the left, Selena on the right, with little Belle in the middle.

"I'm afraid I won't even be able to rest knowing you are here alone."

"Do not think you can weasel out of this."

Belle sighed as the girls all squeezed into the bed. An hour later, her sisters were asleep, but Belle found sleep impossible at the moment. She had a frightening dream, a lion was yelling at her father, who appeared to have been taken prisoner. She watched as the lion left her father, who began to cry silently to himself. She wanted to go to him, to tell him that everything was going to be alright and they would be at home and Selena would tease everyone while Juliet would flirt with all the young boys and Belle would play in the garden and and...

She rubbed her eyes, taking deep breaths to calm the grief that was threatening to overcome her. She slowly sat up so as not to wake her sisters and looked at the strange being that had given her the dream.

Bright red eyes peered from the darkness, "Are you sure you don't want to make a contract with me?"

* * *

_**Well who do those red eyes belong to? Read and review on your way out please.**_

**_By the way, Cyclamens are generally supposed to mean 'farewell' or 'resignation' _**


	2. Magnolias for my Father

_**Hiiiii…..Thanks for clicking. And staying. And stuff **_

_**Take some virtual cookies *3* **_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Brothers Grimm or their fairy tales. You know it's actually called 'The Lady and the Lion' not Beauty and the Beast. I don't own Madoka Magica either…a pity…:I**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Magnolias for my Father **

"I am willing to heed your request if you are willing to agree to mine."

Frederick looked up to see the beast looking down at him, the usual scowl (or that was what it looked like it was supposed to be) was replaced with a neutral expression.

"I will release you and your men, and I will even let you take one of my precious roses. But, you must give the first thing that greets you on your way home."

At this, Frederick blanched. He feared for the worst, considering who usually came to him on horseback or even running on her bare feet. But the sharp coughs from Gregory made him think otherwise. He had no right to deprive this man of the family he had at home.

"Okay." But inwardly, he would rather die than to sacrifice anyone to this wretched beast. He knew what he would do, once he had gotten just one last glimpse of their faces.

The beast grabbed his arm, and Frederick felt a searing pain where he grabbed it. He screamed until he passed out. But before he could black out completely, he could faintly hear the beast warning him, "Know that I will take what is rightfully mine. No deceit shall escape my eyes."

* * *

"Belle!" the girl jumped and turned towards her door. There stood Juliet, a warm smile on her face, "Father has come home!"

And true to her word, in the distance, a familiar carriage was nearing closer and closer to the manor.

Not even bothering to wait for her sister, she ran out into the courtyard and greeted her father before even the servants could get to him. But instead of the warm hug she thought she would receive, her father began to wail and scream. She tried to console him, but he remained deaf to her attempts.

At one point the servants came and brought him into the manor. The girls were not to disturb him while he received some much needed bed rest. A few hours later, the girls were summoned to come to their father. Belle, being rather impatient, nearly ran to the room had her sisters not restrained her.

When they reached her father's bedroom, Belle gasped. Her father looked rather pale, sick even. He looked at Belle with grief and…regret?

"Oh Belle, my precious daughter, please forgive me…" and he coughed harshly, whilst Selena pushed him back into the bed.

"Please Father, take some medicine, you will only get worse if you aggravate yourself…" and Selena pushed a glass of herbal tea to him the nurses had placed at his bedside.

He coughed again before continuing, "Thank you, Selena…" He took a slight sip before turning back to Belle, who was now at his bedside with Juliet.

"Belle, Belle please, forgive an old man for his foolishness…"

Belle grasped her father's hands, "Father, I'm sure whatever it is, it was for the best…so please-"

"NO!" he interrupted, and he broke back into a coughing fit. When he settled down, he continued, "No, Belle, I….I sold you…"

"What?!" it was Juliet's turn to yell in a very un-ladylike fashion. Their father bowed his head in shame.

Selena turned pale, "How…How could you..?"

"I-I was traveling through the forest and I saw a rose, perfect for Belle...but it was in some castle garden. The place looked abandoned so I went in…before I could take it, a great lion appeared. I and my men were taken prisoner for a while for our crimes…and we were going to be executed had the beast not offered me a deal…." At this moment, their father had a hard time continuing, as he began to cry and profusely apologized over and over again.

Belle could only stare in shock as her sisters comforted their father. So the ferret-demon was right…she squeezed her shoulders to check if this was all some horrible dream. It wasn't. And when she looked at her father again, she began to feel angry…this was not the strong man she had always looked up to, this was not safe and sound, this was sad broken.

Her father continued, "The beast, told me that he would set us all free, if I were to give him the first thing that greeted me when I came home…" and at this he began to cry once more. This time, no amount of comfort from his daughters could bring him out of his depression.

Belle held little resentment for her father. If she had any in the beginning, it had dissipated the moment her father had broken down into tears. It was not his fault, really. Her father may have acted foolishly in breaking into the garden, but he did it so he could get that _stupid_ rose that she so foolishly asked for. Honestly, couldn't she have waited till spring? Stupid. So stupid.

"Please, Belle…do not go! For he will surely kill you and eat you!" her father shrieked, now completely in hysterics. The maids were coming in to restrain him.

Belle stood up and grabbed her father's shoulders with surprising strength. Her father stopped his panicking when he looked into her determined eyes.

"I will go and I promise I will return," her father began to beg and plead but she cut him off, "It will not do to break our promises. Besides, I have a feeling this heathen has a way of knowing how to get his prize if we do not give it willingly." Her eyes softened a tad bit, and she hugged her father tightly.

"Don't go…Belle," her father pleaded once more.

"I-"

"I forbid it, Belle," Juliet said in a dangerously low voice and her elder sister held her shoulder in a vice-like grip, "if the beast wants a woman, he shall have one. Not a child that has barely grown to be an adult."

"No, no one shall go. I am sure we can track down this beast and hunt it before it comes. No one must sacrifice their lives here for such a monster," Selena countered.

"But I-"

"NO BUTS!" both her sisters said at the same time.

"You're just a girl, Belle, don't give your life away just yet."

"We at least have enjoyed the fruits of life, you have yet to even see them."

Belle kept her mouth shut and walked out as her sisters began to deliberate their own course of action without her. She was not a fragile young child!

For once, she wanted to do something for her father, and if this was what she must do than so be it! She was even less helpless than before. She ran into her room and packed her things. She threw in her riding cloak and some breeches and tunics to go with it. Dresses would not help her there. She was going to grab one of the tulip bulbs sitting at her window sill before she remembered that nothing would grow out there in the cold.

Whatever. She would fix this. It was her problem and she would set it right by herself. No sense in dragging others into it. After she found the supplies sufficient, took a piece of paper and began to write her farewells. She was about to leave when she heard her sisters' footsteps storm down the hall.

She threw her suitcase and the note under the bed before her sister slammed open the door.

"Honestly Belle!" Juliet cried out, "One would think that you were possessed!"

"I AM FINE!" Belle shouted back, finally losing her patience, "I am not helpless! You two, of all people, should know that!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Juliet screamed, "You are a child! I will not sacrifice you to appease a beast! You have a future! A life ahead of you!"

"So you think that sacrificing yourself is any less selfish? What about you?! I-"

"_**Enough!" **_Selena growled. When Selena made that voice, it meant be quiet or a sound beating. She could drop anyone, even headstrong Belle, down a few notches.

Selena turned to Belle, "You are young, and while you are far from frail, we are sisters who are worried about you, who love you with all our hearts. Of course we fear for you. For all we know, you will forever be lost to us…" she sighed and rubbed her eyes, "but if you truly feel you must go, then go."

Juliet was about to squawk at her younger sister in indignation when Selena cut her off, "You know as much as I do that even if we forbid her, she would most likely pack her things and jump out the window like the ragamuffin she likes to be."

Juliet closed her mouth, regaining her composure. Elegant as she may be in front of the public, she was as passionate and rather uncouth when it came to her family.

"I can do this by myself. I am not a child," Belle said gently.

Juliet looked at her younger sisters. So young, and naive and inexperienced. But she could see the fire in Belle's eyes, and she knew that no amount of scolding or pleading would hold her back. "Fine," she said, "Fine!" and she threw up her hands in the air and stormed out.

Selena sighed and patted Belle on the shoulder. She helped Belle pack her things in silence. Word of Belle's leaving spread throughout the manor, and many of the servants helped her pack too with heavy hearts.

Many chose to journey with her in hopes of defeating the beast and saving their dear lady. The next morning, Belle came out to see the entire household waiting for her, many would be escorting her, but really were hoping to have a go at the monster that took their master and was going to take their not-so-little mistress. But aside from the initial gratitude, Belle could not help but feel somewhat peeved.

She was seventeen years old for goodness' sake! She was an independent, fully-functioning adult. When she turned eighteen she would become the first lady-knight for the king, and then she would ride into battle. Finally returning home in glory and honor, and then working as the sole protector of her family until another should come to take her place. She would not let a simple beast to take this dream away from her.

She jutted her head upwards and jumped onto her horse.

"I thank you all for coming with me. But fear not! I fully intend to return home completely intact! I will survive, and we will all have our happy ending together!" the manor cheered. She was ready to leave through the front gates, when Selena and Juliet joined her.

"Someone must continue father's work and keep an eye on his condition," Juliet said stiffly, obviously still angered that Belle was doing this but her voice softened, "Until we meet again." She gave Belle a tight hug, as if she was going to disappear right there and then. When she let go, Selena approached.

"Let this not be our final farewell, yes?" Selena clutched her hands, "Be careful."

Belle squeezed her sister's hand and they set off.

When they reached the woods, that their father had described, it was already sunset.

"Milady, it won't be long before we reach the heart where the beast kept us," said Gregory, his face, grim. "Please, please, don't do this...we will protect you from it , just don't condemn yourself to this fate!"

Belle sighed, and patted the old knight's shoulder, "No, you shouldn't be throwing your own life away like this. You're going to be married soon, yes? Go to her, be with her and love her unconditionally as I am sure you have already done. I will return, I promise."

"You sound so sure."

"Of course. I am not a knight for nothing!" and she puffed out her chest.

Gregory smiled slightly. Belle really never changed, knight this, chivalry that. The little tomboy of the manor, he supposed it made up for the master's lack of sons. "I will take your word for it, my dear lady-knight."

When everyone was asleep, Belle got up and went to the corner of the camp. When she was sure no one could see her, she took out a small jewel hidden in her pocket. It gave off a beautiful reddish glow, although in the very corner, it looked a little dirty.

"I do hope you get it cleaned soon. Although I don't think you'll have much trouble, there are a fair amount of witches around here." Belle turned to the white ferret. It called itself the Incubator. She called it Lucifer. She knew she should be afraid, of this deal that she made. But she knew that to regret was to lose. And she didn't want that. She would use these powers to become the knight she dreamed to be. She was fighting the good fight, she was the hero that won in all those bedtime stories.

She would slay this beast herself and then return to father and they would have their happy ending, just like the stories.

"Let's go Lucifer," and she held the glowing gem to her chest and jumped into the witch's labyrinth. Before her was a gigantic baby doll. It screamed at her and charged. She clutched at the rose pinned to her chest, in the middle glowed a red gem, and she whispered a prayer. It was hard. It was exhausting. It was scary. But she would do what she must.

She pulled out her rapier, and her bright shield. Before long, the witch was dead. It's gigantic head, lying in a pool of black ink at her feet.

"I hope you're watching Mother, Father. I'm going to make all of you proud."

* * *

_**And done. Hope this was fine for now. I know it's slow but I promise it will pick up after this.**_ **_Please drop a review on your way out. And thank you for reading! :D _**

**_Magnolias - Nobility, Perseverance, Love for nature etc. _**


	3. Daffodils for the Mistress

_**I am back. :D There's so much work to do right now it's just so….adjkdfdf but whatever. Again, thank you for clicking and if you're returning, thank you for sticking around. Drop a review please. Critique is appreciated, but not when it turns into bashing.**_

_**This chappie's really long so sorry! I'll cut down the chappie next time. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney's Beauty and the Beast, I don't own Grimms' Fairy Tales, I don't own Madoka Magica, in fact I don't own a lot of things but you should know that by now right?**_

_**Daffodils – Chivalry, Unreciprocated love, Sympathy, Please love me (something along those lines)**_

'_telepathic conversation' _

"talking"

* * *

**Chapter 3: Daffodils for the Mistress **

The forest was a labyrinth. It felt as if it never ended. It was dark and damp, the thick foliage blocked out the sun, making the area gray and bleak. Belle slashed away at several branches threatening to slap her in the face as they galloped along.

"It's as if it never ends!" Belle said, exasperated, "Do you think we're anywhere close to this castle?"

"I'm not sure milady, hard to tell, perhaps a scout to check ahead?" Gregory whistled for one of the pages to come forth. "See if you can climb one of these trees and scout a bit for the castle I told you about, understand boy?"

"A-aye sir!" the boy quickly bowed to both Gregory and Belle before rushing off, oddly red-faced after accidentally meeting Belle's eyes.

He scaled the tree with ease and quickly disappeared from sight. They waited patiently for him to come down. Gregory whistled a simple melody, trying to make the silence a bit less awkward. Belle simply toyed with her hair, twirling it between her fingers. A bad habit, she noted dully, something she would need to change later. Belle had a feeling they would face trouble soon and it put her one edge. How she would have loved to just use her powers now and find this beast! The feelings of dread and uneasiness were beginning to seep in; fear lurking in the back of her mind began to rear its ugly head as she ruminated more and more upon the nature of the beast which had managed to subdue her father and his escort.

"I see it!" the boy yelled from above, and he quickly slid down back under onto the forest floor. "It appears to be another few hours of hard riding due north, but I believe that we can make it before sundown if we make haste, sir."

"I see, but fighting this beast in the dark is disadvantageous, especially if we're in his territory. We'll ride a bit farther than take rest," Gregory concluded and yelled out orders to the rest of her escort.

She felt that it was just a bit to flagrant of an escort for her tastes, much too obvious, but it would have to do she supposed.

'_Just another sleepless night,' _she grumbled to Lucifer.

'_You could always leave it be, Belle. It wouldn't be good for you to overwork yourself now,' _Lucifer jumped into her lap and rolled over into a more comfortable position. _'You've done a very good job, I knew you had great potential but I never thought it would be this much. You'll do great things, Belle.' _It curled into a ball and presumably went to sleep.

"Well you won't be getting any sleep any time soon," she grumbled to herself, and she rode on with the company for several more hours, not really sure if they were gaining much ground as they had to stop several times to see if they were headed in the right direction. Eventually night fell, and when she was sure all the men were asleep, she crept away.

"I can sense a fairly powerful witch a few miles due north from here," Lucifer said, as it bounced from a nearby tree down onto her shoulder. "Do you think you're up for it, Belle?"

"Of course. A knight must protect her people after all," she said nonchalantly. She pulled out her ring, and out appeared her Soul Gem. After transforming into her armored dress, she began running towards the direction of the witch.

She should've known something was wrong when she passed that tree twice. Or was it three times? More? It felt as if she had been running for over an hour and yet no witch appeared.

"Lucifer, where is it? What's happening?" She felt Lucifer tense on her shoulder.

"It's coming."

She barely registered the spear running straight towards her heart.

* * *

Gregory woke up in the morning to see Lady Belle gone. He checked her tent, checked the camp, checked the surrounding area, and he couldn't find her. He barked out orders to the rest of the men. Surely, surely the mistress couldn't have been taken without any of them noticing? Her tent was in the middle of the entire campsite, surrounded on all sides by guards for goodness' sake! How was it possible to pass them all? His men told him that they had not taken their eyes off of her tent but somehow, she went missing.

He sent out soldiers to scout and find her. He ordered some to stay for a base to return to. Hours passed and nothing was seen of the girl. Gregory could only confirm his worst suspicions. Somehow, this beast of the forest had spirited away to that castle. Change of plans. They searched for the castle.

All in vain.

Belle and the castle were nowhere to be found. For days they searched. Until Gregory found something. A beautiful red rose sat upon the ground. He was sure he had not seen it there before when he had checked the area, how could he not see the brilliant flower that stood out so much against the dark, bleak forest?

And somehow, he knew that this was Belle's flower. Not on any evidence, just some gut feeling. And he knew then and there that they wouldn't find her. He dug out the flower and put it in his helmet as it was the only thing available at the time and he feared the darkness would take it away. He called off his men and with heavy hearts, they began the journey home.

Funny, how the two remaining ladies ran outside, as if expecting they were somehow victorious in bringing the poor girl home. Gregory passed them the flower but was unable to look them in the eyes. The looks on their faces when they returned, devoid of the youngest daughter, was enough to break his spirit. How could he have allowed this to happen?

Selena wept; the first signs of emotion she had shown in years since that dreadful day. Juliet stayed silent, holding back the anguished wails coming from her sister and dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. Juliet did not blame Gregory. This was all magic after all. _Besides, these sorcerers always have their way,_ Juliet thought bitterly.

They had a funeral. No matter how much Belle had said she would return, the heaviness would not go away. Those who had in fact seen the beast felt even more hopeless. Frederick, upon hearing his daughter was gone, fell into a catatonic state. It was all too much for him, and Juliet officially became the mistress of the house.

Selena took Belle's disappearance as an opportunity to wage war. She began writing letters to the king to help gather to destroy this malevolent forest. She made plans for the best way to attack. She obsessed over how to find their precious sister again, their youngest and most innocent little sister. Sometimes Juliet would join her in planning for the forest's demise, if just for moral support. Selena was in such sorry shape, her normally tidy appearance was a mess, her light brown hair a mess of curls and pins in an attempt to hold up her bangs and keep them out of her face.

Three days after Gregory's return, there was a storm, so harsh that it even broke some of the windows. No one dared to go outside, for fear that a single step out would freeze them to death. Juliet was walking around the manor, making sure all were warm and comfortable in the house, when she saw Gregory, holding something close to his chest and lips moving as if they were in prayer. He was holding his engagement ring, and Juliet could see the tears coming up in the corners of his eyes. She tugged at her blonde locks nervously.

"I'm sorry, Gregory. Today was supposed to be a happy day for you," Juliet said quietly.

He chuckled without humor, "Yes, milady. I suppose it was."

"How are your parents?"

"As stiff as always."

"How is Mary?"

Gregory stiffened, "Fine, just fine. Though…" he hesitated, "milady, sometimes I wonder if we'll actually pull through. It's too…stiff and formal…."

Juliet sighed, "As with all arranged marriages. Good luck to you Gregory, and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Juliet? It's all too superficial in the royal court, No one could possibly stand the formalities all the time, not even me."

"I see, of course, Lady Juliet." Gregory smiled, for the first time in days. He was really young, just Juliet's age, but he didn't act his age.

And that's what she loved about him. She slipped her arm onto his.

"It's cold out here in the corridors. Let's go into the parlor with the rest, shall we?" and she led Gregory away from the window.

Juliet felt a pang of guilt. She should not be here, holding onto Gregory and feeling so…happy and warm. She should be crying, yelling and screaming at Gregory for failing her sister, but she just didn't have the energy or the strength to be angry. The only thing she felt was regret. Regret that Gregory would marry someone else, regret that Belle was gone, regret that she had not saved her darling little sister, regret for ever having fallen for Gregory because it was slowly destroying her and she knew that she would never have him, but most of all, regret that she would never be anything more than a friend.

"Of course, Lady Juliet," he said with a sad smile. From far away, you would think they were a happy young couple, but the pain in their eyes disrupted the picture.

The storm continued for several more days. When it ended, Gregory had to leave. Juliet never felt more wretched for that one wish she made from the bottom of her heart.

* * *

Belle woke up in a pool of blood, thankfully not hers. She was sitting in a crater, somehow she managed to get her sword up in time to partially deflect that spear, but it still managed to graze her arm. She pulled herself up, "Lucifer?!"

She was still wearing her dress, and she saw her gem was a little darker now. She changed back just to conserve some magic. She had two grief seeds left, but she had a feeling that she would need it judging from the carnage around her. A large amount of animals had gotten caught in the apparent explosion. She racked her brain, trying to remember what happened after the spear, but she just couldn't. She touched her head, and blood came away into her hand.

She limped out of the crater, and she wondered if Gregory would be looking for her. But it was daytime already. She was sure that if he was looking for her, he would have found her by now. Crazy hunter, that one was, Gregory was just very good at his job. "Lucifer!" she called out again. Was he gone? Of course he was. She was a fool to think that _thing_ was her friend. She really was such a fool.

"Cursing me already, Belle?" she nearly fell back into the crater.

"You…you…Don't you ever leave me like that again!" she said, "God, I was so….never mind. Whatever."

"Sorry about that Belle, but I had some business to attend to, I would have been back before you woke up," Lucifer said in an almost apologetic voice.

"Fine, let's go then, and don't leave me again," she commanded, but it sounded more like a plea with the slight quiver in her voice. Lucifer just sighed and jumped onto her shoulder.

"Ah well, we can't have you looking like that," it jutted its head to the other side of the crater, to the strange castle that was just beyond it, "let's go in there, it's where we were supposed to go anyhow."

Funny how she never noticed it beforehand, she was sure she would have noticed. "How convenient, how about we go and get ourselves eaten while we're at it," she groused. They walked up to the castle and Belle knocked on the door with her good arm. She hoped someone would answer, she didn't think she could walk any farther, her head was killing her.

She leaned against the door, when it pulled open she heard some woman gasp and then call for help. She was on the ground now. Trying to make sense of what was going on. She saw a bunch of strange lions crowding around her. They didn't _look_ quite as fearsome as she had imagined they would be.

"Is she the one?"

"It's only a girl. How could she do anything?"

"Oh hush, let's get the poor thing inside!"

"Don't 'oh hush' me! You're yelling too!"

"Silence." And the voices quieted down, "It's her. Take her inside and be gentle with her, okay?"

"Yes young master."

She felt someone pick her up and before she completely blacked out, she saw such a pretty pair of green eyes looking down at her that filled her with warmth that assuaged the fear that threatened to stop her heart.

* * *

_**I realized there's a lot of angst in this chapter…whoopsies…oh well. Please drop a review on your way out. And I realized I never really described how they look like to you, so I'm going to update that later in the first chapter. Silly me. Oh well. Thank you for reading :D **_


End file.
